


Better As One (Nick And Lucifer AU)

by angel_scoggins



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Angel Sex, Angelic Grace Kink (Supernatural), Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Come Eating, Fluff and Angst, Love Confessions, Lucifer Feels, M/M, Nickifer, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Other, Seduction, Seductive Lucifer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 14:58:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18033869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angel_scoggins/pseuds/angel_scoggins
Summary: AU in which Nick goes after those who killed his family, summons Lucifer when he breaks, down then gets captured by the Winchesters. Sam and Castiel try to get through to him, but Nick is still a wreck, dealing with both the loss of his family and his need for the Devil who ordered them to be killed. Then Lucifer shows up, eager to make amends....





	Better As One (Nick And Lucifer AU)

“I’m sorry, Castiel.”

Nick looked up from where he had been sitting, head in his hands. He wasn’t sure from the look on his face if the angel believed him or not. He wasn’t even sure if he believed he was sorry for his latest outburst, accusing the angel who had helped him so much of being no different than the archangel, Lucifer, who had tricked him into saying yes to being possessed. The truth was, reality and fantasy, dream and nightmare, were all blurred for him these days. Sometimes, he thought he was still one with Lucifer, striking down enemies, plotting to destroy the Winchesters, all with the endgame of tearing apart the humans his father had chosen instead of him.

“It doesn’t have to be this way, you know.” Castiel said the words softly, as if he were speaking to a scared child. He held his hands out as if to encompass the entire room, which had been both the ex vessel’s hospital room and prison, since the Winchesters didn’t seem willing to risk letting Lucifer’s second perfect host go just yet.

“What, that I don’t have to be a monster?” Nick looked down at his own hands. In his mind’s eye, they were covered in blood. First, with the blood of his dead wife and child, the horrific image that Lucifer had made him see in order to break him down. Then, though he tried to keep it at bay, the blood of all the lives that the fallen angel had taken after they became one.

Became one…

Nick tried extra hard not to think about that.

“However Lucifer has managed to come back, we will find a way to contain him again. You will be safe here.”

Nick just continued to sit there, his back to Castiel where he stood at the door. He couldn’t bring himself to look at the angel, afraid that he would somehow read the truth in the human man’s eyes. When Nick had returned back to the world of the living, sans Lucifer, he had gone on a mad quest to hunt down those responsible for Lucifer’s death. The end result had been him on his knees in the darkness, begging for his old friend to return to him.

And now here he was. An unwanted ward of the Winchesters against his will, kept safe but also left to wallow in his misery for days on end.

The sound of the door closing barely registered to Nick as he laid back down on the bed. He wasn’t sure exactly how long he had been in this small room in the bunker. He was sure that, outside in the regular world, the sun must still rise and fall and the birds must have still chirped in the trees. None of that seemed to matter here. There was only the sound of the polite knocks on the door, signaling that Sam or Castiel was about to enter, each man trying to get through to him in his own particular way. Only Dean refused to visit him, shouting from time to time that keeping Nick at the bunker was a stupid waste of time and they needed to be spending all their efforts hunting down Lucifer and less time trying to save and babysit him.

Dean was right, of course. Nick knew, somewhere deep down within himself, that he wasn’t a broken man who needed to be fixed. He had been wronged, terribly, irrevocably, and he had just wanted justice for his slaughtered family. He was certain that the Winchesters, in his shoes, would have done the same.

“Where are you,” Nick whispered. “Where have you gone?”

Nick closed his eyes, anticipating a night of restless sleep, but a faint sound caught his attention and made him sit up in bed. Had he imagined it?

A second later it came again.

Nick got to his feet. He looked around the small room he was in. He was certain that the voice had not belonged to any of his captors. It was higher pitched, not feminine, but not a man’s voice either. Wandering forward, he pressed his ear to the door, hoping to hear it again.

HELLO, BEAUTIFUL.

Nick jumped back. His mouth fell open, a strangled cry leaving his lips. He didn’t need to see a face to know who was behind the door. He had seen the face many times in his own head. It had terrified him at first, mostly because he didn’t have the capacity, as a human being, to fully understand what he was looking at. So, like looking at a rorschach picture, his mind had filled in the gaps with horns and claws and all sorts of nightmarish things. Only over time did he fully come to understand why Lucifer had been known as the most beautiful angel of them all.

Nick pressed himself back against the door again. He was aware of how warm he felt all of a sudden, his heart beating loudly in his chest and a throbbing starting in a place he tried hard not to think about at the moment. He tried to recall how angry he had felt at being abandoned. Left behind like a used tissue. Surely, with all the power the archangel had possessed, he could have taken Nick with him, too.

“Why did you leave me.” The words fell from Nick as easily as the tears slid down his cheeks. He hated so much to be weak. Weak in front of the Winchesters and Cas and now standing here in a whimpering mess with his…. He struggled to find the word that fit him and Lucifer. A part of him wasn’t sure he was ready for the truthful answer.

I WAS DEAD, KIDDO. I WENT WHERE MY KIND GOES.

Such a short, quick answer for all the months of suffering Nick had gone through. Days and nights of nightmares, filled with memories that were and were not his own. Hating and cursing and loving the one who had made this hell for him to live in, while also finding ways to make life heaven for him, too.

“Do you not know how much I’ve gone through because of you?” Nick let the rage come through in his voice. He told himself that, if Lucifer did decide to kill him, at least he would die with this off his chest at least. “Do I mean so little to you? Do you not care?”

OF COURSE YOU HAVE SUFFERED, NICK. JUST AS I SUFFERED WHEN I WAS CAST OUT FOR STANDING UP FOR WHAT WAS RIGHT. BUT WHO WEEPS FOR ME? IS THIS A JUST WORLD? IT IS NOT. THOUGH I TRIED TO MAKE IT SO.

Nick grappled with just what he wanted to say, now that his tormentor and savior was here at last. He wanted to keep shouting about his misery and his pain until the world somehow made things right again. He wanted to fall at Lucifer’s feet, begging to be reunited with him again. To go back to the warm embrace of the peaceful nothingness he had known for all those years. A place where he no longer remembered the faces of his wife and child. Where he no longer wept for them or anything at all.

“You killed my family. It was you. All you. I know that now. But, God help me, I can’t stop myself from wanting you.”

There was a silence after Nick’s words. For the briefest of moments, he feared that he really had imagined the voice on the other side of the door. Maybe Sam had been right about him. Maybe he had been out there a little too long, wandering around in back alleys, smeared in human blood and incoherently muttering about demons and dead babies.

MY HEART BREAKS FOR YOU, NICK. BUT YOU OF ALL PEOPLE KNOW THE COST OF SUFFERING. WHERE IT LEADS. WHAT IT MAKES US DO. THE PEOPLE YOU KILLED. DIDN'T THEY HAVE FAMILIES?

Nick choked back a sob.He turned around and walked back to the bed, his back turned to the door.

YOU THINK THERE ARE NOT OTHERS? OTHERS WHO WANT WHAT I CAN GIVE? BUT I CHOSE YOU, NICK. I CHOSE YOU THEN AND I’VE CHOSEN YOU NOW.

“Just leave me alone!” The words echoed in the small room, coming back to haunt Nick like the wails of a hundred ghosts. “Haven’t I been through enough?"

YOU BROUGHT ME BACK. YOU WANTED THIS. YOU WANTED ME. US. DON’T TRY TO FIGHT IT. YOU WILL NOT WIN.

“NO. NO. NO. NO.”

The sound of the doorknob turning caused Nick to bury himself beneath the covers. In the frenzy of thoughts swirling in his head, he found the sudden desire to be as mad as everyone thought him to be. Maybe if he was, none of this was real. Maybe he was really at home right now, safe in his own bed. His wife laying curled up beside them, his son asleep in his crib. He would get up in the morning, just a normal guy with a quiet, boring life. No devils. No demons. No hunters. Just a world that made sense, where things that died stayed dead. And Satan didn’t come knocking on your door. Looking to take you, body and soul.

Nick curled up into a ball, his hands clamped on either side of his head.

The blanket slowly started to slide off of him, the cold air touching his skin and making him shiver. He closed his eyes, begging whatever powers were listening to make his suffering end.

I’M HERE, NICK. I’LL ALWAYS BE HERE. ALWAYS.

A touch, not unlike the sensation of a feather, glided along Nick’s cheek. A cool breath was suddenly on his neck. A gentle pressure on the sensitive skin there. What knew must have been as close to a kiss as an angel could muster in an astral form.

“I don’t know what to do. I don’t know how to make this stop. Please, help me.” Nick turned over onto his back, his eyes still closed. He felt a building pressure inside of him. Not unlike the rise and fall of making love. He wondered if the angel had some way of effecting his body in this particular way. Or if his confusion over his connection to Lucifer was finally being resolved in the deeper recesses of him human mind.

Through his closed eyes, he saw a bright, burning light, almost as if he had his eyes closed while outside on some bright shiny day. He knew the light was Lucifer. He remembered what it had felt like to be embraced by the calming, soothing energy. The first time he had ever felt it, he had wanted to cry with the joy and beauty of it. Maybe, out of everyone who had ever been created, only he had seen Lucifer and understood his true face. His true beauty. Though he would admit it to no one, he liked to think that Lucifer understood that, too.

A hand lifted up Nick’s shirt. Fingertips moved along his chest, a finger rubbing one of his his hardened nipple for a minute before moving lower to his belt. Nick kept his eyes closed, not wanting to see his cock jerking beneath his jeans. He didn’t want to know what this kind of sexual attraction made of him. He had had a wife once, a child. And many female lovers before that. But none of them had made him feel this way. As if nothing in the world existed except this moment. And the wonderful promise of release.

YOU HAVE MISSED ME, HAVEN’T YOU? I REMEMBER ALL THE THINGS YOU SHOWED ME, NICK. ALL THE THINGS WE DID. THE THINGS YOU MADE ME DO.

A moan left Nick’s lips as his cock sprang free from his pants. A second later he felt a mouth working the length of his member. His hips thrusted forward of their own accord, He wanted to scream and throw his arms around someone, bury his face in a warm, welcoming body. All the unfulfilled desires came to the surface in his mind. He had not made love in his own body for such a long time…

SAY YES TO ME, NICK. LET US BE ONE AGAIN.

The orgasm built in his body like a wave repeatedly crashing down upon the rocks. He could no more have stopped it than decided that he was going to quit breathing. The hand, mouth, whatever it was, moved with an expertly over his cock, pausing every now and then to stroke his balls. He found himself whimpering, eager to embrace what was being done to him. And aching to do something for his invisible lover in return.

WELL, THERE IS SOMETHING YOU CAN DO TO MAKE ME HAPPY.

“Please,” Nick whispered, his hands clutching the covers as he got closer to the edge. He knew what was being asked of him here, but he found himself not wanting to face it right now. His only desire in this moment was to be close to the one he loved. Forever.

He felt a pressure between his cheeks, then they were parted and something was inside of him. Something that curled toward his belly button and made him cry out with pleasure, his body arching up on the bed. Hands were all over him, tweaking his nipples, stroking his belly, and sucking his cock in long deep pulls. The pleasure was so intense that it bordered on pain, but the good kind that Nick enjoyed the most.

I LOVE YOU, NICK.

The words were all that Nick needed to hear to push him over the edge, he let out a long howl, screaming Lucifer’s name as he came. Long jets of cum shot out of his cock and covered his body in long spurts. A greedy tongue licked up every drop.

His eyes closed, his body quivering as the spasms still consumed him, Nick yelled out the words that he knew his love most wanted to hear.

“I love you, Lucifer. It’s always been you. Never anyone but you. Always.”

A second later, as the angel’s spirit had settled itself against his chest, Nick, a big grin on his face, turned his head and finally told him yes.


End file.
